the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness
The Darkness is a broad term encompassing all the enemies of God, be they mortal, monstrous or outright demonic. Adepts are the sworn foes of all agents of the Darkness. The relationship between the two doesn't really get any more complicated than that. Adepts do speak at times of the Darkness as a single entity, although what they actually mean by this is the presence of collective sin and evil at large. No matter how they speak of it, no Adept believes the Darkness is anything like a 'dark god' or counter to God, for nothing is as powerful as God. Below is an alphabetical list of other players in the world of the Adepts. While not all of them are avowed servants of the Darkness, because they are not Adepts there is always the chance they are still being manipulated by their own sin. For the record, Adepts don't actually call them the 'Agents of the Darkness' in daily life. Instead, they call them for what they are, the Bad Guys. Hang around some Adepts long enough and you'll probably hear them mention 'the bad guys,' they are referring to those who serve the Darkness. *''Below is a list of potential creatures who could serve the Darkness, but not necessarily so. Some of these Creatures could be allies or simply neutral. They are listed here in the Darkness section for sake of simplicity.'' A Abyss Leaper A Triangle (ala Bermuda Triangle) Amoeba Monsters Amorax, Inc. Angel Hearer Angel Hunter Armoured Army of Darkness Aswang Atmospheric Anomalies (Beware Tentacles!) Avenger B Bad Blade = A haunted or demonic blade that glows with unnatural heat and deals aggravated damage. It grants the powers of increased strength, resistance and frenzy to its bears, at the cost of thier mind). Banshee Bat People (underground cannibals) Black Death Black Eyed Children Black Monk Black Semi Beserkers Bitter Herbs Books of Madness Bunny Man C Celestial Portal Champs Chaos Worshipper Chupacabra Constructs Corinthian Underground Coyote Spirit Crimson Star Cult Cult of Mithras Cyborg Cynocephali D Dance Macabre Dark Priest Dark Rider Dark Wings Death Master (control zombies, not infected?) Death Raptor Death Reaper Death Worm Deep Ones Demon Cage Devil Dragon Devil Monkeys Devil Tree Devil Weed Djinn Doppleganger Dover Demon Dragon Draughts Draugr E Elementals Exalted F Fey Drug Cartels Flying Humanoid Fox Spirit Fue Follet G Ghost Division Ghouls Giant Underground Fungus Goat Man Goblins Golem / Rogue Golem Government, The Government H Haunted House Headless Chicken Headless Rider Hellfire Hellgate Hellhound Hellions Hellraiser Heru Shashem Hillbilly, Evil Hillbilly Hive Collective I Idols Illuminati Incarnate Irregularity Assessment Syndicate J Jackalope Jersey Devil Jesters K Killer Bees Killer Clowns King Solomon's Mines Kraken L Land Octopus Large Black Cats La Llorona Legion Legion of the Damned Leprechaun Leviathan Leviathan Pit Lilith's Get Lokelus M Mark of Cain Marauders Mass Graves Megaconda Melon Heads Mermaid Mirage Mothman Mud From Sky Multitude of Swords Mysterious Fireballs N Nightmare Ninja Necromancer Necromancer Funeral Services Nephilim O Occultists Ogwa Orbs Ozark Howler P Pagan God Poltergeist Possessing Spirit R Raven Lord (can control raven flocks, unnatural ravens, transform into ravens, etc.) Rebellion Reptilians Rogue Angels Room of Seven Circles S Salesmen Satanists Satanic Law Firm Scarecrow Sensitives Shapeshifter Shades Shadow Cepholapod Silence Sin Skinwalker Slashers Slender Man Skinwalker Skunk Ape Snatchers Society of the Serpent Society of the Spider Solomon's Key Strigoi Succubi Summoner T Talione Thunder Bird Titans The Damned (lose health for power) The Fallen The Forgotten Ones The Four Horsemen The Order (bad religion) The Serpent God The Gifted (Psychics) Transdimensionals U UFO's Unnatural Ravens (killer raven flocks) Urban Legends V Valkyrie Vampyre Vampyre Bankers? W Waheela Wendigo Werewolf Werewolf Gang Witan Witches Witch Dolls Willow Wisps Wizards Z Zombies Zombie Mafia ONLINE RESOURCES Online Bestiaries